


One In A Million

by severedfate



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, That's all I got, it's souma in a maid dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severedfate/pseuds/severedfate
Summary: Kaoru comes home late from a photoshoot to find a surprise from his boyfriend, Souma.





	One In A Million

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll with the porn lately apparently
> 
> I just name all my fics after R&B songs I guess. This title is from One In A Million by Aaliyah.
> 
> I didn't do much thinking about world building but this is an AU where Kaoru is a model and he lives in an apartment with Souma. Enjoy!

The sun went down hours ago by the time Kaoru makes it home to his apartment he shares with his boyfriend. He lets out tension he didn’t realize he was carrying in his shoulders from his latest photoshoot as he unlocks the door. It’s nearly midnight, so he doesn’t expect his boyfriend to be waiting for him, but Souma looks so adorable when he sleeps that Kaoru finds he doesn’t really mind.

The apartment is dark, as expected, but Kaoru can see that their bedroom light is still on. He kicks his shoes off, sets his things down in the living room, and makes his way towards the source of light. It wouldn’t be the first time that Souma fell asleep trying to wait for him, Kaoru thinks fondly.

“Souma-kun?” he calls out quietly, in fear of possibly waking him. “Come in, Hakaze-dono,” Souma replies from inside the bedroom, and Kaoru pushes the door open.

Souma greets him with a bow, and it takes Kaoru several long moments to process the scene. Standing by their bed is his wonderful, adorable boyfriend...wearing what appears to be a maid dress. A very short skirted maid dress. Kaoru wonders if at some point he fell asleep and this is all some wonderful dream. He’s certainly had this dream many, many times before.

“Hakaze-dono?” Souma asks, and Kaoru realizes Souma has been staring at him expectantly. Souma’s fingers twitch at his side, and Kaoru recognizes it as one of Souma’s nervous quirks. 

“I’m still processing,” Kaoru blurts out, seeing Souma’s eyebrows furrow. “This is a surprise.”

Souma’s face falls, and suddenly he’s tugging the skirt down. “You don’t like it. I apologize, Hakaze-dono, I’ll go change now.”

“Wait,” Kaoru calls out. He’s still frozen in the doorway. “I love it. I just...wasn’t expecting this? I guess it...uh. It doesn’t seem like something you would do.”

Souma’s face is unreadable for a moment, and then he bows suddenly. “I’m here to serve you in whatever way you wish, Hakaze-dono.”

Kaoru’s throat is dry as he shrugs his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. Kaoru lets his eyes wander over the outfit Souma has chosen. It looks like any typical maid outfit, black and white, but the skirt barely reaches down half of his thighs, and he has stockings on underneath that. It seems to fit well, and Kaoru wonders for a second if Souma had his friend that’s good at sewing (Kiryuu, he thinks?) help him with it. Kaoru looks over Souma’s legs in the stockings, and he itches to kiss his way up Souma’s thighs, discover what Souma’s wearing underneath the skirt.

Kaoru steps into Souma’s space, and Souma looks up at him. “Help me with my clothes?”

Souma’s hands come up to start unbuttoning Kaoru’s shirt, and he pushes it off of Kaoru’s shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Souma starts on Kaoru’s pants, after that, unbuttoning them. He only gets the button undone when Kaoru stops him. “Lay back on the bed,” he commands, and Souma crawls onto the bed, laying on his back. The skirts has ridden up just enough so that Kaoru can see Souma has garters on, and he crawls onto the bed, over Souma. Kaoru presses his lips against Souma’s, and he finds his hands wandering over Souma’s legs as they kiss, feeling the smooth texture of the stockings.

He slips his tongue into Souma’s mouth as Souma begins moving his hands up Kaoru’s chest. Souma’s face is flushed when they part, and Kaoru takes a moment to bury his head in Souma’s neck. “You’re so cute, Souma-kun, I can’t stand it,” Kaoru whines, and then begins placing light kisses on Souma’s neck.

Souma’s hands run idly down Kaoru’s back, shivering as Kaoru runs his tongue over a sensitive spot on Souma’s collarbone. “Is this to your liking, Hakaze-dono?”

Kaoru nips at the same spot, glancing up at Souma’s face just in time to see Souma’s eyes flutter shut. “This is the hottest thing you’ve ever done for me, so yes,” Kaoru says. He places his hands under Souma’s knees, spreading them apart. 

“I’ve...prepared myself for you,” Souma says, a dusting of a blush coming over his face, and Kaoru’s head shoots up, staring at Souma. “You...what?” Kaoru asks, sitting up.

“I wanted to be ready for you,” Souma continues, and his blush grows deeper. He looks to the side, unable to meet Kaoru’s eyes. “You...can check, if you want.”

Kaoru pushes up Souma’s skirt, and underneath, Souma has a pair of silky white panties on. Kaoru loses all brain functionality for a moment when he sees them, as all of the blood rushes downward. He can’t remember the last time he was this hard. It’s like every single fantasy he’s ever had about his boyfriend is coming true in this moment. 

Kaoru pushes the panties aside, revealing Souma’s hole. There’s slick around it, and Kaoru’s breath catches. His hands fly to his own pants, undoing the fly and kicking them off as quickly as possible. He pulls his underwear down too, and grabs the lube off of the table where he just realizes it had been sitting the whole time, instead of tucked away in a drawer like normal.

“Souma-kun is trying to kill me, I think,” Kaoru sing songs, and he flips open the cap of lube, coating a few fingers in it.

Souma’s fingers grasp at the bed sheet beneath them, and Kaoru moves Souma’s panties aside again as he circles the rim a few times before pressing a finger in. It’s not as tight as usual, and images of Souma fingering himself as he waited for Kaoru to come home flash through Kaoru’s mind. Kaoru bites back a moan.

Souma moans softly when Kaoru’s finger enters him, and Souma shakes his head. “Hakaze-dono, I-I told you I was ready for you. Please.” Souma is clearly hard beneath the underwear, and Kaoru licks his lips when he sees the wet spot on the front where Souma has already begun to leak precome.

“Shh,” Kaoru says, pressing another finger inside. He kisses the inside of Souma’s thigh, just above the stocking line on the small patch of skin there. “I just wanna feel you for a minute.”

Souma whines, but doesn’t say anything else, just watches as Kaoru pushes two fingers inside of him. Kaoru’s fingers press insistently inside of Souma, and Souma squirms under Kaoru. He’s trying to be patient but he’s beyond ready for Kaoru to be inside of him already. 

Kaoru suddenly pulls his fingers out. “Souma-kun...be a good boy and turn over for me.”

Souma rolls over, sitting up on his hands and knees. Kaoru wipes his fingers off on the bed sheets (to be cleaned later, he notes) and flips Souma’s skirt up. Souma arches his back, pushing his ass out, and Kaoru quickly grabs for the lube, spilling some in his haste to slick himself up. 

“Hakaze-dono, hurry,” Souma whines, and Kaoru pushes Souma’s panties aside before pressing the tip of his cock against Souma’s hole. “Get ready, Souma-kun.”

Souma moans, and Kaoru presses in, one hand on Souma’s hip and the other guiding his cock inside. He gets seated fully much quicker than he normally would, and Souma gasps when their hips meet. Kaoru’s hands come to grasp Souma’s hips, his fingers digging into skin. He wants nothing more than to pound into Souma’s warmth right now, but he stays still for Souma’s sake. “Okay?” he asks, shivering when Souma clenches around him.

Souma takes a few deep breaths, and nods. “Please, Hakaze-dono. Do with me as you please.”

Kaoru pulls out and slams in at that, and Souma’s moan is so loud it bounces off the walls. Something about noise complaints negs at the back of Kaoru’s mind but he doesn’t care as he starts moving his hips, fucking hard into Souma. 

Souma grabs for a pillow, burying his head into it to muffle his sounds as Kaoru pounds into him, hard and fast. Kaoru’s hands pulls Souma’s hips back to meet his thrusts, and Souma doesn’t think Kaoru’s ever been this rough with him but he enjoys it, closes his eyes and lets the pleasure envelope him. 

Kaoru leans over Souma’s back, one of his hands coming up to brush Souma’s hair off of his neck so he can press kisses there. “Souma-kun, god, you’re so much,” Kaoru mumbles, and Souma whines as Kaoru grinds into him. 

“H-Hakaze-dono,” Souma moans, and Kaoru licks his lips, pressing his forehead between Souma’s shoulder blades as he thrusts, the sound of skin slapping filling the room.

“You look so good, Souma-kun,” Kaoru mumbles on. “God, I’ve been dreaming about this…”

Souma reaches for his cock, stroking it in time with Kaoru’s thrusts. Kaoru changes angles, and Souma chokes back a scream when Kaoru’s cock brushes over his prostate. Kaoru keeps the angle, brushing against Souma’s prostate with every thrust now.

Souma’s been so ready to come for hours now, since preparing himself earlier and now the buildup to his orgasm is so intense, like a giant wave in the distance, ready to crash on the shore. He’s moaning with every thrust, hiccuping Kaoru’s name out, begging him for something, anything to help him fall over the edge. Kaoru grinds in deep, pressing against Souma’s prostate and Souma buries his scream into the pillow as his orgasm hits, the most intense one he thinks he’s ever had, and he spills out on the inside of the dress. Souma collapses on the bed as his limbs give out from beneath him. 

“Souma-kun, that was so hot, so good,” Kaoru mumbles, his thrusts erratic as he feels Souma tighten around his cock. The sound of Souma as he came is burned into Kaoru’s mind, and his hand grips Souma’s hips tighter. 

“Souma-kun, god, I love you,” Kaoru moans out. “I-I’m close,” he chokes out, and it only takes a few more thrusts before he comes, crying out as it hits him. Kaoru pumps his hips a few more times, spilling inside of Souma, before he stills. He presses kisses to Souma’s neck as they come down from their highs, and Kaoru pulls out once their breathing has evened. He watches his semen drip down Souma’s thighs, and if he hadn’t just had one of the most intense orgasms in his life it might have made him hard again.

Kaoru collapses next to Souma on the bed, and Souma’s hand finds Kaoru’s, squeezing it gently. Kaoru brings it up to his lips, kissing it. Souma gives Kaoru a small smile at the gesture, and Kaoru can feel his heart flutter at the sight of it.

“....I love you too,” Souma mumbles, and Kaoru rolls on his back, tugging Souma over on top of him. Souma whines, pressing his face into Kaoru’s chest. “I have to change.”

Kaoru pouts. “But you look so good in it, Souma-kun. I don’t know what I did to deserve this.”

Souma huffs. “It’s all sweaty now.” 

They lay in silence for a few moments, Souma listening to Kaoru’s heart beat in his chest. “I wanted to do this for you,” Souma says quietly. “You’ve been working hard, so I thought it would be a nice reward.”

Kaoru pulls Souma closer, hugging him tightly. “Souma-kuuun, that’s too adorable. Please wear it for me a lot.”

Souma huffs, looking up at Kaoru. “I just told you it was a reward! You’ll be spoiled if I wear it all the time!”

Kaoru pouts again, whining. “But Souma-kun, you look so cute, I can hardly stand it.”

Souma sighs. “Help me out of this.”

“Kiss me first?” Kaoru says hopefully.

Souma leans up, pressing his lips against Kaoru’s for a few moments. Kaoru whines when Souma pulls away. “Help me out of this and run me a bath and you can have more kisses.”

“Of course, Souma-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk about these two on twitter with me @class3AP


End file.
